


The Unexpected Things

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha John Watson, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Omega Verse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sherlock has been putting on weight. And he has a dawning suspicion he knows why...





	The Unexpected Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [796116311389](https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/gifts).



Sherlock waking alone in bed wasn’t entirely unusual. John worked and Sherlock came to bed at odd hours. He was hungry, but didn’t think overmuch of it as he got up and went to the loo.

He and John had been mated for almost a year now. Life had settled into a comfortable routine, punctuated by the adrenaline rush of cases. Scratching his belly, Sherlock looked down and frowned, noticing that it was softer than it had been. Perhaps age was finally starting to catch up to him.

Yawning, Sherlock made his way into the kitchen and foraged for a snack before settling down to an experiment he’d been working at.

Mrs. Hudson appeared a short time later with lunch. She fussed over him a few minutes and then left, giving him time to eat and contemplate the data.

John came home a little bit early. “Hi, love,” he said, shrugging out of his jacket and coming into the kitchen. He noticed the dishes in the sink and smiled, reaching out to cup Sherlock’s hips and lean up for a kiss.

Sherlock wondered. John had been more physically affectionate of late, and also slightly more protective, though he doubted John even realized that. Perhaps his heat was coming soon, which would explain both.

“You wandered off there,” said John, admonishing him gently before turning to the fridge to find something for dinner.

“Would you like to go out?” asked Sherlock.

“Feeling a bit cooped up, yeah?” said John without facing him. “Greg’ll have a case for you soon I’m sure.”

“The criminal classes can be notoriously unreliable,” said Sherlock, stealing a piece of cheese from the fridge before John could close it.

John smiled at him and went to get back into his jacket.

**

Sherlock ate everything on his plate and even a brownie for dessert. John smiled warmly at him and scooted closer, putting a hand on his thigh.

Raising an eyebrow, Sherlock looked at John. “I’ve been putting on weight.”

John smiled. “Don’t have to be a detective or a doctor to see that. But I like it.”

Sherlock cocked his head at him. “You do. Is it because it makes me look more traditionally omega?”

“It’s you I like,” said John. “We’ve been over this.” He leaned in and scented Sherlock.

Sherlock shivered as he breathed in the nearness of John.

John growled, just a little bit. “Come on, I want to get you home.”

Sherlock threw down payment and got to his feet, surprised to find it slightly difficult. John had a hand on the small of his back and they quickly left, John ushering him into a cab and putting an arm around Sherlock, keeping him close, though he refrained from anything else for the ride.

**

As soon as they were back in Baker Street, John pulled him down for a kiss, helping him out his coat and then the rest of his clothes as they stumbled down the hall. Sherlock was surprised. While John certainly had carnal desires, usually this sort of claiming behavior only happened after a case, or when Sherlock had a heat.

John kissed him as he landed on the bed, sending any other thoughts out of his head. John got out of his own clothes while his hands roamed, seeming to take in all off Sherlock’s skin, every new curve of his body.

“God, you’re beautiful,” murmured John, breaking the kiss to look down at him.

Sherlock bit his lip, nearly overwhelmed by the desire in John’s eyes.

John dropped his head to nibble Sherlock’s bondmark, kneeling between his thighs and moving his hand to finger him open.

Sherlock moaned and relaxed, trusting. John kissed him again, whispering praise. Sherlock reached out and gave John’s cock a stroke, making John groan against his skin.

“Take me,” murmured Sherlock.

John kissed him and lined up, pressing into him slowly. Sherlock pulled his knees up and wrapped his legs around John’s waist, moving with his mate.

Despite the earlier rush, John slowed, as if savoring the drag of his cock in Sherlock’s body, the feel of their skin, the taste of Sherlock’s lips. 

Sherlock moaned and let John lead, comfortable, safe and loved.

Their orgasms were almost an afterthought in the sweet intimacy. John tucked his head against Sherlock's shoulder, breathing him in. Sherlock kissed the top of his head. They drifted off to sleep in a tangle of limbs.

**

They woke the next morning to a case. Sherlock threw himself into it as usual as they chased leads over the next few days. Two days in he realized he was stealing chips off John’s plate as they stopped in a diner to watch the street. Fortunately, John was too busy looking out the window to notice. 

Sherlock was starting to have a dawning suspicion. After all, he should be having a heat by now.

They got the suspect that afternoon. Late that night, after John was tucked into bed and snoring softly, Sherlock slipped out and went down to the drug store. The beta behind the counter said nothing as he paid for his purchase and took it home. With shaking hands he opened the packaging and read the directions before sitting down to take the test.

Sherlock thought while he waited. He and John hadn’t talked about pups. They’d used birth control during his heats, but apparently something had failed somewhere along the line, going by the results staring at him from the counter. Sherlock took a breath, then another one before burying the test in the trash can. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror, noticing the weight he’d been putting on, wondering what the next step should be.

Logically, he should simply tell John. He’d notice sooner or later anyway. Sherlock put a hand on his stomach, wondering. Finally, shaking his head, he went into the bedroom and climbed in next to John, curling up around him and falling into a restless sleep.

**

Sherlock woke to the clatter of the trash can falling over. He sat up, gripping the blankets. John must have knocked it over when he got out of the shower. John swore and Sherlock listened as he cleaned up the mess. His heart froze as he heard John stop. But then John continued and Sherlock was left to ponder if he’d seen or not.

When John didn’t come back to the bedroom Sherlock got up, throwing on a robe. John was in the kitchen, fixing breakfast. He didn’t quite look at Sherlock as the omega moved to the kettle to fix them both tea. “Sorry if I woke you up,” he said.

“It’s fine,” said Sherlock, worrying his lip. John really was a terrible liar.

John’s eyes darted up to his face, then away again as he focused on what he was doing. Sherlock sighed and put a mug next to him before sitting down. “What do you want to do?” he asked.

“Hmm?” asked John, cracking another egg in the pan since Sherlock was up. “Well, we caught the bloke so I figured I’d go on into work today.”

“You saw the test,” said Sherlock, sipping his tea.

John tensed, then let his shoulders drop. “Well, you clearly didn’t want me to see it since it was in the trash,” he said, accusation on the edge of his tone.

“I just didn’t know what you’d say,” admitted Sherlock. “We’ve never talked about it.”

John brought over their breakfast and put a bowl in front of Sherlock. “Your scent has been changing,” he said quietly. “I realized that a week ago. And you’ve been eating more. I saw you steal my chips the other day.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “You noticed before I did?”

John cracked a smile. “Maybe.”

Shaking his head, Sherlock picked up his fork. “I want to keep it,” he said quietly.

John reached over and covered his hand with his own. “That’s fine. We’ll figure it out, Sherlock. Do you want to come to the clinic with me and get it confirmed?”

Sherlock nodded, then leaned over and kissed John gently.

John kissed him back, then nuzzled Sherlock’s bondmark. “We’ll be okay, promise.”

“I know.” Sherlock dug in, feeling calmer than he expected. John was right, they would be okay and things would work out. Mummy was going to be delighted and Sherlock was certain John would be a good father. Like meeting a former soldier in a lab, sometimes the unexpected things were the best that could happen.


End file.
